


A Little Sandy

by Fuckyochickenstrips



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Short Story, mention of dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckyochickenstrips/pseuds/Fuckyochickenstrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a journal I had to write for my writing class. This isn't anything serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sandy

Ariana always had poor timing for situations. She would find herself at the wrong place at the wrong time. Today would just happen to be one of those times. It was summer and she was out of her school. Her family would take a trip down to the beach where they would stay at a beach house for a week. Most of the time she would stay by the beach with friends that she made that lived nearby. It was a slightly chilly day for the middle of the summer so most people were not at the beach. The sun was still shining brightly as Ariana went to the boardwalk as she was going to meet up with her friends. They were already further down the coast and she was running late. She woke up late that morning and quickly rushed out the house and was running to meet up with her friends. As soon as her feet meet the sand she's running, stumbling slightly due to the uneven terrain. After a couple of minutes she sees her friends in the distance and just as she is about to wave to them she trips. She faceplants onto the sand. The grainy material filling her mouth and covering her face. She lifts her head up to spit out the grain and wipes what sand that she can when she looks behind her. 

She expected a stick or a possible missing shoe. Stuff like that was common to find on the beach. What Ariana did not expect to find was a small lump sticking out of the sand. She moved over towards it, wiping some sand away and she quickly moved away from it. What the heck was that? She decided to look closer and she saw what looked to be a head. A human head. It was a corpse. It appeared to be a woman in her late twenties and her mouth was wide open. Ariana realized that her shoe probably got stuck in its mouth. She then notices upon closer inspection that it is missing teeth. That's when she actually looks at her shoes. She prayed to whatever higher being there was thanking them because she chose to wear sneakers that day. Because what was on her shoes was the missing teeth, embedded into the material of her shoe. She wanted to hurl. Why was this happening? She did not want to be involved with this. This was not her problem, but she had to do something about it now. She had to call the police. So she moved a couple of feet away from the body and pulled out her cell phone to call the authorities. How had her friends not notice this entire situation take place? She should've known better, they wouldn't have noticed something unless it was shoved directly into their face. Eventually the police arrived and she explained to them the situation. After she talked to them and they removed her shoe she immediately left the area. Ariana did not want to be there longer than she wanted to so she hightailed it out of the scene. Her friends decided that this was the perfect time to see what the commotion was about and they were walking her way. She met them halfway and immediately hit them complaining about how they were unobservant as a doorknob. Her friends just shook it off and joked with her as she told them about her experience as they were walking further down the coastline towards where the area was more populated by the beach goers. There they spent the rest of the day building sandcastles and pulling each other into the ocean.


End file.
